A Silicon-On-Insulator (SOI) device may generate heat that can compromise operational performance of the device. As device size/footprint is reduced, heat generation may increase dramatically to the operational detriment of the device.
The present examples will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.